random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Howze Parteh
........... pinkie pie, sonic ,screwy ,pikachu, turbo, and bluestar were in rick and morty's living room watching the cable, when bluestar said; "Hay, uh.....pikachu, I think i'm in love with sanik and screwy." She whispered. "Don't worry, u should go with scrooky!" Pika said. "Ok" She reponded. "Screwy!" bluestar said. "Yeh" He reponded. "I'm in love with you because you have the most pretty face, and a great body!" "But bluestar, his stomach is a black tube." turbo whispered. "get out, u fat cat eyed zombie, I would stick my face in that belly anyday" "That's nasty" Sanik meowed. "no its not!1!1 I'm drooling at it right now!" She happily spoke out. "I'm done." and den trubo leave tha howse. Juzt den, a "hot" (according 2 bluestar) sound came out of the black tube screwy calls his belly area. Bluestar felt nice. "Yeah, that's some gooood stuff!" She said. "What r u doing, blooster!??1" Said sanik. "Forfilling my disire to listen to belly growls, Sanik." "Oh, god." he replied. Bluestar was now purring like a baby. "YEAH, THIS IS GREAT PARTY!!!" pinkie pie said, jumping around the room. "What has this turned into?" Asked Pikachu. "Tha worst thing ever" Sanik sed back. 'Scooky, ur gut b nice az hek!" She say. "Tankz bloo, I like this" he sed. "oh god no!" said pikachu and sanik. "Wheres homestar when you need him?!" they said. "To the Compy!" They ran over to a nearby computer. "AHHHHHH!!! IT HAS PICTURES OF DEAD KITTENS ON IT!!!!!" screamed pikachu. "I'm gona trow up" sed sanik Instead of turning it off, sanik pressed next. "AHHHH!! MY EYES" he screamed. "its screwy!! but this time he's naked and lying on the grass!!!!!" Pikachu looked at the image and vomited all over the floor. "Egh, I think I need eye bleach to get that one out of my mind." "EEEHHHHH" screamed senik. "PiKaChU!1.2 go GeT billy!" "Okay!1" Pika went to lake hoohaw to get the yellow verson of jeff from clarence. "U Gota HALP! the compy is full of bad stuffz:!!" Dey ran back hom. "Lemmie seee" He turned it on and screeched like a parrot. "Y IZ DER PICTUREZ UF DEAD CATS, MEMES, GOANIMAMATE VIDEOS, AND FNAF""!"!"!" PInky pye ran ovah, and sea sei 2 dem: "Cheese guy, ur gai!" he cri, den he goes 2 tha fidge, and get beer, drink it, den vomit out glitter and cuteness. "Billy!!!!" screeeched SANIK. "YA GOTAH HALp;!!SJKZC "Nu, I kant halp ya, Sanic, I'm trying ta be a cat otter fusion. Den bluester yelpd outluod. "I just found out!!1 Screwy's face is the cutest thing ever, I WANNNA DYE!!!" Pinki Pi lie down on floor. "Bloo, that's gai!" "Dat it" bloo said. "im calling terence!!" he shootz tha door open with a minecraft gun. "hay, wherez mak? I wanna surprize him with a gun to the face!!!" "gettt ot, box face" he leve tha house. bT den, he kom bak, and terra sai: "im tha king ouf fresh!!1" "ur gai, juzt liek Bily!!" mittens jumped in threwww tha window. "HEAY!! Guiz!" "wat u waent mittns?" azked pikachu. Then pika heard noises, he got up and checked the room 4 spooks. he piked mittenz up and looked, then the sound came bak. "wat iz dat?" mitens put a paw on her bely. "Pika chow, im hungey 4 fewdz! Scrooky!!!!! give mii tha eat stuff!!1" the white creature got up and ate hur. "EEEAHHHH" screamed sanik. "NASTE AZ HEK!!1" pinkei puu got up and looked closely at the cyinder shaped can mittns was reasting in. She licked it, and then she jumped back when she heard meowing and felt something moving. "AAHAAHAH!!/1/11 scooky iz pegent wif a babi!"!1" terrence and sonic were horified upan hearng dat. "Pika, who do we call next? Pb and J? Spacechi, Snoopy, Mew, or Tails?" "no 1" pika saed 2 sanik. Blostur ran over 2 were scrookie waz sitting, and look closely. "mitnz! U in der?" "Yas" she say. Blue pikd hur fone up, and calld. Mitens piked up. "I'm still stuk here, but if u wana join, u can. she told her throo growly sounds. Den, pinki py climd inside the lego creature. sANik vomited on the flor. Bloo pressd hur ear agants hiz beli. "holi krap!! this is amazing!11.1.1" she lookd away frum zerry. "scroky bee zo adorbz i kant lok at em." "Look at him bluwstaer!! Lok at hem!" pinky said. bluwstar looked up and almost cried. "scrookz, u shold hav cookd dem. she sed. "yeh, im a gr8 cok!" "who said dat?" asked sonic, still shakng a bit. "me!" he saed. den he vomitd pinki and mitns up. "Who should we call now sonic?" saied pinkie pie. "jr, or mario?" "jr." okey, pk pe pikd up teh fone end kalld bawzer jr. "jr!!111 U gotah kom here!" in abot 1 minet, he showd up at tha dor. "hai!!" "watz that thing?" he asked. "wat thing?" sed pinky. "that....that.......wyte thing......in....the....cornr....wit tha weird belly." "datz scrooky!" "whatz a scrooky?" "whatever he is!" mitens went 2 the fidge and got some chickn, and ate it. pinkie poopd on the floor. DeN, cody, and eevee kam in tha hose. "oh, hai eve!" sed jr. tey got eevee and cookd hur. wEN she was done, they cut her in half (oh no!!) den dey eat hur DEE END Category:Stories Category:Funny Category:Cringeworthy Category:Stupid stuff Category:Stupidity Category:Stupid Works! Category:Gross Category:Belly Category:For Teh Lulz Category:NSFW Category:Warriors Category:Pokemon Category:Disney Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Ponies Category:Adult Swim Category:Homestar Runner Category:TV Show References Category:References that Nobody but me will get Category:References Category:WTF Category:Wth is dis Category:GET OF THE WIKI RANDOMNESS OVERLOAD!!!!!!!! Category:Disgusting Category:Embarassing pages... Category:Ruined Childhoods Category:Turbo-tastic! Category:Turbo Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Memes